Party Time
by ReleaseThePanic
Summary: Techna and Flora throws an all girls' party only, but what happeneds when the witches from Cloud Tower attends... No flames please
1. Party Planning

**Party Time**

**By Amy Benton**

**Chapter 1: Party Planning**

"**I am going out to have a look around Zenith," Riven said while the others had just finished breakfast.**

**Bloom jumped up and walked over to him.**

"**Can I come with you?" she asked batting her eyelashes at him.**

"**No, I want to go all by myself," Riven replied leaving quickly, he climbed on his motorbike and took off.**

"**You know what?" Bloom asked the others, who just shrugged at her, "I am going to go too. Techna, where's the mall?"**

"**Over by the museum, it's so big you can't miss it."**

"**Later."**

**Bloom ran out the door and was gone. **

"**Is there a beach?" Lalya asked while she put away her plate.**

"**Yes, we are known for the best water surfers in the whole realm."**

"**Sweet, I bet I can beat your records. Bye."**

**She too had left with her beach bag.**

**Techna's mom came into the room and said, "I am going out, honey for two days."**

"**Okay, bye mom," Techna called then she added, "Have fun!"**

"**I guess it just you and me, Techna," Flora said after everyone else has left.**

"**Do you know what this means?" Techna asked Flora with a twinkle in her eyes.**

"**WHOLE CASTLE TO OURSELVES!" they screamed together and started to laugh.**

"**So what do you want to do first?" Flora asked after she finished laughing.**

"**Let's go mattress surfing!" Techna cried as she ran to a room to get some mattresses.**

**Afterwards she came out with two big mattresses and she handed one to Flora. Then she got out a slide and put it in between the stairwells. Both of them ran to the top of the slide. **

"**Watch this, Flora," Techna said, "Look! I am surfing backwards."**

"**Ohhh, excellent!"**

"**Your turn. Try to go backwards!"**

"**Okay, here I go."**

**Flora tried to go backwards, but ended up on her back. She laughed at her own mistake.**

"**Opps-sey-daisy."**

"**Hey, let's call Lalya. I'm sure she would love to join us."**

**Techna took out her cell phone and dial Lalya's number, but the answering machine went on:**

"**Lalya is not available right now, so please leave your name number, and I'll get back to you soon. Beep!"**

"**Lalya, this is urgent pick up!" Techna cried frantically.**

"**Whas-up Tee," Lalya said as she answered the phone, "Is everything alright?"**

"**Yes, come back. We have the castle all too ourselves."**

"**But you said it was urgent…" Lalya was interrupted by Techna's voice on the other end.**

"**We're mattress surfing," Techna tempted Lalya.**

"**Alright, I will be there in a couple of minutes. See you, bye."**

"**Bye."**

**Techna hanged up the phone and smiled at Flora.**

"**She's coming."**

"**We should have an all girls' party."**

"**Great idea, I will call up some of my friends."**

**Techna got on the phone again, calling her friends and after ten minutes she was done.**

"**Flora, go to the kitchen and bring out some snacks and drinks. It's going to be a wild party."**

"**We should have an all-nighter and whoever falls asleep first will have to do whatever the winner says."**

"**Awesome, I can't wait for tonight."**


	2. Rumor Has It

**Chapter 2: Rumor Has It…**

**DINGDONGDINGDONG!**

**The door bell sang. Techna jumped off the sofa and ran to the door. She opened it reveling Lalya's face. **

**"Next time, don't lock the door," she said as she walked in and placed her beach bag next to the couch, "Who else is coming?"**

"**Techna invited all of her friends," Flora squealed, "I can't wait."**

"**Cool. So what are we going to do first?"**

"**First," Techna began, "we'll wait for our guests to show up and then we'll go mattress surfing!"**

"**I love mattress surfing!"**

**DINGDONG!**

**The doorbell rang again.**

"**I'll get it," Lalya called as she hurried to the door and opened it. She saw a whole group of girls standing on the porch.**

"**TECHNA!" they squealed and screamed when Techna came into the room, "Long time no see."**

**They all ran over to Techna and gave her a big group hug.**

"**Flora!" Techna called, "I will like you to meet my friends."**

"**Coming!" came a reply from another room.**

**Flora came into the living room holding little Ravage who was struggling to get down. She smiled shyly at the girls and waved.**

"**Hey, my name is Flora."**

"**I'm Karen," the first one with blondish white hair said, "and they are Kara, Cathy, Katherine, Kitty, Kristi, Sally, Lucy and last but not least Maya."**

"**Please to meet you."**

**Karen smiled as she looked around the castle and noticed how full it was becoming with Techna's friends.**

_**Pathetic pixie doesn't know that my friends and I are witches. I think it is time to have a little fun.**_

"**Hey, Techna," Kitty said, "did you hear that Karyssa is gone missing?"**

"**No, what happened?"**

"**Rumor has it that she slept with a man and then she exile to a different planet," Kristi said joining in on the conservation.**

"**I heard she was kidnapped," Kara said throwing in her two cents.**

"**I heard that she join the Trix and went into hiding so then she doesn't have to face her family," another girl said as the gossip spread around the room.**

**Karen smirked as she saw Flora frowned slightly and walked away from the group.**

"**What's wrong, Flora?" Karen called loudly so everyone could hear, "don't like hearing gossip?"**

"**I think that it should be none of our business of what happened to the poor girl," was Flora's reply.**

**Karen walked over to Kara and both of them left the room into the kitchen.**

"**I'm going to call Nova and see if she wants to join our little fun," Karen told Kara whose smile turned upside down.**

"**Why, her?" Kara began to say until she notice Karen's glare, "I mean I like her, but others might think she's Darcy."**

"**Not with her disguise on, no one will even notice and besides she does tie her hair up."**

"**True, let's hope she remembers to play cool."**

**They left the kitchen and Karen walked straight over to Techna.**

"**I invited a friend whose name might remind you of one of your friends," she calmly told Techna.**

"**Okay, sure. The more the merrier."**


	3. Silverbolt's Missing

**Chapter 3: Silverbolt's missing**

**Knock Knock!**

**Someone bang on the door forgetting to ring the doorbell. Techna went to get it, she opened the door.**

**"Hi, I'm Nova, a friend of Karen," a dark brown haired girl said as she walked into the castle.**

**"Hi, I'm Techna. I'm glad you could come and join the party."**

**Nova saw Karen, ran over and hugs her.**

"**Ready to cause some trouble," Karen asks Nova, who smiled sinisterly.**

"**You bet," Nova saw Kara, "Well, are you ready to cooperate or do I have to threaten you."**

"**I'm always ready," Kara growled at Nova, her amethyst eyes flashing angrily.**

"**Easy, Kara," Karen hissed, "Don't ruin it for us."**

**Kara was about to argue when Flora came running into the living.**

"**Silverbolt is missing," she cried, "I went check on him, but the door was opened and he was gone."**

**Nova saw Karen smirked.**

"**I guess someone opened the door by an accident."**

"**Don't worry we'll find him," Lalya said to calm Flora down a little.**

"**What does he look like?" Kara asked.**

**Flora hold up a photo and Nova saw that Silverbolt was a wolf with eagles wings, tail and talons.**

"**Gross, he's ugly," Nova told the nature fairy, who started to cry again.**

"**Alright, now since we know what he looks like. Let's go find him," Techna told everyone, "He's likes heights so check in high places."**

**Kara, Nova and Karen walked over to the bookshelves and started looking through the books.**

"**Why do we have to find this stupid pet," Nova snarled, "Flora lost it she should search for him."**

"**I've already found him," Kara quietly to Karen.**

"**Pretend you don't know where he is," Karen told Nova and Kara, who nodded and began to search again.**

**Karen saw that one of the girls was climbing a ladder looking at the chandlers. Karen waited until the goodie-goodie was at the top and then she bumps the ladder.**

**CRASH!**

**The leader fell and Sally screamed as she hung onto the chandler for dear life. Flora right away changed into her Guardian Fairy mode, flew to Sally, and brought her safely down.**

"**Thanks, Flora," the pink-haired teen said once she was on the floor.**

"**Your welcome, sweetie."**

"**We've searched everywhere," Kristie said, "And Sliverbolt is nowhere to be found."**

"**Double check everything," Flora commanded as she flew upstairs.**

"**I don't listen to pixies," Karen hissed.**

**Karyssa walked into the door because it wasn't lock and saw everyone searching for something. She saw Techna and walked over to where Techna was standing. Techna and Flora was busy chatting so they didn't see her coming.**

"**What are you looking for?" she asked the technology fairy, who jumped in surprise.**

"**Oh Karyssa, good to see you. We are looking for Silverbolt he's gone missing again."**

**Flora quickly showed the photo and Karyssa strolled over to the bookshelf. **

**Karen saw a girl with sapphire blue hair and crystal eyes coming towards them.**

"**My. My. It looks like the MIA came back. Where have you been, Karyssa?"**

"**I went away for a vacation and then when I came back, I've gotten sick so I stayed at home."**

"**Everyone thought you were gone for good," Nova laughed and winked at Karyssa, "So, are you coming back to CT."**

"**No, actually I've changed. I am now a fairy of ice."**

"**There's no such thing. Only Icy had ice for her power," Kara exclaimed loudly that some of the girls look over at them.**

"**Shhh. Keep you voice down, Kara," Nova hissed lowering her voice before talking to Karyssa, "Kara is right though. You didn't have ice powers before. Where did you get them?"**

"**I have always had them, but I didn't want to show anyone. Who knows what would have happened if the Trix found out."**

"**Since you're a pixie, get lost," Karen growled, "You know how I feel about fairies."**

**Karyssa laughed, "Stop trying to act like Icy. You'll never become her and Nova better stop acting like Darcy."**

"**Why? They're dead. We don't fear them."**

**Karyssa pulled away a book and saw Silverbolt.**

"**I found him," she yelled so everyone could hear her.**

"**Oh, goodie-good," Flora said as she picked up Silverbolt, "I will put him in with the others."**


	4. Scary Stories?

**Chapter 4: Scary Stories?**

**Everyone sat down in a large circle and started talking to each other. Karen stood up and silence filtered the room.**

**"I think we all should tell our most embarrassing story."**

**Bloom's face went pale (she just arrived). In her mind was a flashback of her embarrassing day.**

"**Good idea," Techna agreed, "Kitty, you go first and then we'll go counterclockwise."**

**While Kitty was telling her story, Nova and Karen were talking quietly to themselves.**

"**Karen, what's the purpose of this…um…game?"**

"**We get to find out everyone's secret and even Bloom's, you know the keeper of the Dragonfire."**

"**Right, her face went pale, I bet her story is going to be funny."**

"**So, illusion girl, what were you doing when I called?"**

"**Trying on Darcy's witch outfit, I found it and it was a perfect fit."**

"**Did you find Icy's?"**

"**No, I looked everywhere. It's not in her dorm like I thought it would be."**

"**When we get back I will check Icy's secret quarters I bet it would be there."**

"**Kara could wear Stormy's, then Magix would think that the Trix are back and ready to cause more trouble."**

"**Excellent, our plan is working so far."**

"**Nova, it's your turn," Flora said interrupting their secret "meeting".**

"**Actually, I've haven't been embarrassed at all."**

"**You haven't?**

"**Nope, but I made others embarrass. Karen and Kara don't have any stories either."**

"**Okay, then Bloom, it's your turn."**

"**Um…can I pass?"**

"**Nope!" everyone said together.**

"**I…um…fell for the wrong guy and had a child," Bloom said nervously.**

**That made Karen curious so she asked, "Which guy?"**

"**Valtor," Bloom mumbled quietly, but Karen heard the name and started to laugh.**

"**You married Valtor, you enemy?" **

"**Yes, that's why I'm embarrassed because I didn't know it was him."**

"**Huh?" Kara, Karen and Nova exclaimed together.**

"**You see he made himself look like a guy that Bloom met at the mall and he spelled Bloom as well," Lalya explained rescuing Bloom who was hesitating.**

"**Wait," Cathy retorted, "I thought he married Icy."**

"**He did."**

"**So, he had Icy and Bloom. Two wives, wow!"**

"**But he used rings that are the same to get both of them under his power," Techna said.**

"**Show us the ring," Kara asked Bloom who again became nervous.**

"**Flora has it," she finally answered.**

**Flora lifted her hand and shows a ring with a flower in the middle of it.**

"**I changed it after the spell was gone."**

"**Wow, it's beautiful, love the new look."**

"**Poor Icy, she's married a two-timer," Kitty said synthetically.**

"**Who cares about Icy," Karen said, "she's dead and her sisters too, and that's the end of it."**

"**Actually, Darcy lives on. As a spirit though," Flora whispered, but Karen heard her, "she's trying to find a way back."**

"**What do you mean, Flora?" Karen asked.**

"**Um…Darcy's not fully dead. Her spirit lives on because her powers are in someone else."**

_**If Darcy comes back, that will ruin everything. Oh well, I guess I will have to finish her off myself…**_


	5. Truth or Dare

**Chapter 5: Truth or Dare**

**A shadow moved into another dark corner. The figure kept herself hidden; she floated over to where Techna's party was happening.**

_**So Nova is stealing my personality, I will kill her when she leaves this party. No one underestimates the Trix.**_

**She floated into the light and then she went invisible so that the girls can see her. She went towards the circle of partiers and listened to their conversation…**

"**Can we stop talking about her," Bloom said to Flora, "You're going to give me nightmares."**

"**Sorry, honey. You know that it's true."**

"**Hey, let's play Truth or Dare," Nova exclaimed trying to change the subject.**

**They all agree and started playing the game.**

"**Kristie, truth or dare?" Nova asked because she was the one who wanted to be first.**

"**Truth."**

"**Isn't true that you made out with Riven behind Musa's back."**

"**Yes."**

"**What?" Lalya gasped, "When did you do that?"**

"**Not too long ago. It was just last month. Riven was drunk so he doesn't remember a thing," Kristie smirked, "I loved that night."**

"**Um…" Flora started to say, but instead she just went quiet.**

"**Yes, Flora, what did you wanted to say?"**

"**Riven isn't married to Musa."**

"**He's not. Then who is he married to because I saw his ring."**

"**Darcy."**

**Everyone gasped and even Kristie went pale in the face except for Karen who was laughing.**

"**Well, it looks like you tried to take Darcy's man. Good job."**

"**It's not funny!" Kristie yelled at the blond-haired witch.**

"**Yes, it is because Darcy died without even knowing it."**

_**Now this is interesting. Oh boy, Kristie, you are in big trouble. Darcy's not please right now.**_

**The woman thought to herself while shaking her head. She gently landed on the tiled floor and walked over to where Kristie was and touched her hand. She quietly laughed as she watched the red-haired witch jumped up in a fright.**

"**What's wrong?" Maya asked staring at Kristie.**

"**Something cold and dead touched my hand."**

"**Oh, I bet it was Darcy's ghost, she probably is warning you to stay away from Riven," Karen said laughing again while Kristie's glared at her angrily.**

"**You're so funny," she said sarcastically and threw a cushion at Karen.**

"**Okay, it's your turn Kristie," Techna called trying to make sure a fight doesn't happen.**

"**Kitty, truth or dare?" the red-haired witch asked.**

"**Dare."**

"**I dare you to run outside without your top on."**

**Kitty flipped off her shirt and ran outside past a couple of guys who smiled at her then back inside.**

"**Too easy," she said while pulling her shirt back on.**

"**You went to fast, I think you should have talk to the guys out there when you past them," Karen suggested smiling coyly at the pink-haired witch.**


	6. No Witches Allowed

**Chapter 6: No Witches Allowed!**

**Techna frowned and Flora leaned over to her.**

"**What's the matter?" she whispered quietly.**

"**Karen is a witch."**

"**How did you know?"**

"**Because she was the one who killed Timmy during one of the battles," Techna explained with tears running down her face.**

"**Oh, Techna, I'm sorry. How will we get rid of her?"**

**Techna didn't answer she just looked over where Karen was sitting. Techna jumped up and walked over to Karen.**

"**Get out of here, witch," Techna growled angrily at Karen who just flipped her hair.**

"**Techna, that's no way to treat your guest."**

"**Karen, don't make me hurt you."**

"**Come on, Techna, you're the one who join the Trix and went against your friends."**

**Techna grabbed Karen by the arm and pulled her up to her feet.**

"**How long have you been friends with Icy?"**

"**A while now," Karen calmly told the fuming technology fairy, "why do you care?"**

"**No witches are allowed at my party. Get out!"**

"**Fine, I will leave. Come Nova, Kitty, Kristie, Lucy and Kara. We're not allowed to be here."**

"**Why do they have to leave?" Flora asked.**

"**Because, we're all witches," Kitty told the shy nature fairy.**

**Karen went over to Kara holding her hand.**

"**Let's go."**

**Kara recoiled her hand to her side.**

"**No, I'm not a witch," she quietly told Karen, "I am not going to go back with you and be tortured again."**

"**Suit yourself. You can stay here and be a pixie."**

**Karen opened a portal and walked into it along with her friends. Before the portal close she glanced back at Kara and growled softly.**

_**Stupid girl, the fairies must have talk to her. Now Kara thinks she's a fairy. Oh please.**_


	7. Darcy Returns

**Chapter 7: Darcy Returns**

**Once they got to the Trix dorm, Karen walked over to Icy's closet and pulled out the ice witch's outfit. **

"**Who said you can touch that?" an angry voice filled the room, "Who said you can use this room?"**

**Karen and her friends looked over to the entranced of the dorm. A dark figure was standing there arms crossed. The figure steeped out of the shadows.**

"**Darcy!" Karen gasped, "No, you're dead."**

**Darcy strolled into the dorm with a dagger in her hand. The witches watched her movements; she seemed to float instead of walk.**

"**I am dead. But I wont be the only one," she laughed evilly, going closer to the frightened witches.**

**Nova walked over to her friends wearing Darcy's witch outfit.**

"**You're wearing my clothes!" Darcy screamed the room growing darker by a second.**

**Darcy ran to Nova and sliced her neck with the dagger. Nova stumbled to the ground her body lifeless. Darcy snapped her fingers and Nova was in her own witch outfit.**

"**You will all pay for messing with the Trix."**

**Then Darcy attacked…**

**A couple hours later, Ms. Griffin was making sure everyone was going to bed, but she heard a blood-curling scream.**

**Ms. Griffin ran all the way to where the Trix's dorm is. She opened the door and gasped. Hanging from the ceiling was the bodies of Karen and her friends. Above the door was a sign, it read: I'M ALWAYS WATCHING. The writing was in dark purple with swirls on each letter.**

**The End**


End file.
